Redemption Song
by Ink Cat
Summary: “Bobby… I’m so sorry, I…” Her voice broke. He stroked the back of her head once, lightly. “I know, Eames. I know.” Won't you help me sing these songs of freedom? 'Cause all I've ever had Redemption Song. Postep for In The Wee Small Hours


A/N. Post-ep for the two-hour event, In The Wee Small Hours. And remember that little scene after the court trial, where he agreed that he was an acquired taste? Scratch that. Lyrics copyright Bob Marley. -sings- Everybody loves Bob Marley, everywhere you go it's the same old story, people of our nation, they love the rasta-man vibrations. You know that you heart Bob, you're just in denial.

_-----------  
Redemption Song  
-----------_

It had been one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

To sit there, in front of those people, the room full of strangers, and tell of her betrayal. They would judge her, but wouldn't be able to see in context. They didn't know how it was between her and Goren, couldn't see the years of success and their quiet efficiency. They would only see what the defense attorney showed them.

And boy, did he show them an awful lot, and none of it true to the pure, unadulterated beauty that was their partnership, nor the pure, unadulterated beauty that was Robert Goren. They would see her crass, narrow-minded words, her spiteful and cruel opinions that held no truth nor reason. She didn't even have the luxury of putting her mistakes behind her: here they were, slapping her in the face yet again.

And the worst part, the absolute _worst_ part, was having to read her deceit to her partner's face. Seeing the look on his face, like a little boy whose best friend had deserted him and left him lost and alone, just about broke her heart. She blinked back tears, fought away sobs of guilt and shame. And she had tried to make him understand her actions, understand her regret. At this point, she really didn't give a damn what the jury thought.

She met him in the quiet hallway outside of the courtroom. He had waited for her, even after all of the other spectators had made their way to the streets.

She opened the door, not expecting him to be there. She looked at him a moment, one long, clear glance, and their eyes locked, and Alex did something she'd never before dared to do.

She stepped forward into the solid, strong warmth of him. The soft fabric of his coat felt soothing against her cheek. She breathed in his scent, coffee and his cologne and a faint hint of sweat, lovely and manly and safe. Tears prickled again at the back of her eyes.

"Bobby… I'm so sorry, I…" Her voice broke.

He stroked the back of her head once, lightly. "I know, Eames. I know."

"I knew you would." She wrapped her arms around the giant of a man and whispered, deep into his chest, where the words were muffled by his coat, where he would never hear the secret, forbidden words that resided in her heart. "That's why I love you." She let her lips silently rest over the place where his heart beat, warm and sure, matching the rhythm of her own. Although he couldn't see and wouldn't feel them there, she was comforted. He could never know how she felt, but she could at least offer her friendship, bittersweet as it was for her.

He gave her a quick squeeze. "Hm?" he asked in response to the mumble into his chest.

She shook her head. "Nothing." Stepping back, she flashed a little smile at her partner, the forgiving and compassionate man-mountain. Who'd've guessed? "Let's get out of here."

They took the elevator down to the first floor. Reaching the exit, Goren was halfway through the door when he paused. "Hey, Eames?"

"Yeah?" she asked, lagging a few paces behind. She stopped when she reached the door and realized that he had no immediate intention to move. She grinned up at him. Easy-going, lighthearted Eames.

"I love you, too." Bobby turned and pushed through the door.

The grin froze on her face. For a moment, she didn't know what to do, then…

"Coming?" He stuck his head back through the door. Offered his hand. And it was suddenly so simple and so obvious. She reached out and took his hand.

And followed him out into the sunlight.

-----------

Won't you help to sing  
These songs of freedom?  
'Cause all I ever have;  
Redemption song  
Redemption song


End file.
